


Star-Spangled Man With a Crush

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gen, steve has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: According t your friends, Steve Rogers had a crush on you. That couldn’t be right… Right?





	Star-Spangled Man With a Crush

You rolled your eyes, and Wanda shot you a scowl.

“Yeah, cause that is something that could happen.”

Wanda was saying bullshit. That was the best definition of what she was talking about.

“I mean it,” she insisted. “He’s head over heels for you.”

You just shook your head, washing the dirty dishes from the meal she’d just cooked to the two of you, Natasha and Sam.

“Nat, put some wisdom in her head,” you talked to your friend.

The response, though, wasn’t exactly what you expected.

“Wanda is right.”

“He is a star-spangled man with a crush,” Sam agreed.

According to your friends, Steve had a crush on you.

Steve _fucking_ Rogers.

With a crush.

On **you**.

Absolutely stupid.

“That is stupid.”

“Alright,” Sam sounded slightly offended. “You don’t believe us? let’s go with the proofs. Who do you think sends flowers to your office every day?”

You frowned. You worked in the medical wing, supervising some people, and had a private office for special reunions with your teams.

“I’m not the only one who gets flowers… Other people have them in vases too.”

“No,” Natasha interrupted you. “They don’t. You’re literally the only one with flowers in your office. Every week, he places an order online so you get them every day you work.

You stopped in surprise.

_That was Steve?_

“And remember when you got that anaphylactic shock?” Wanda continued. “He literally placed epinephrine pens in every single drawer in this tower. Every _single_ one. And they are replaced according to the expiration date.”

You arched her an eyebrow and she pointed at the set of drawers by your side, and you pulled one of them open, finding… Well, an EpiPen.

You stared at the object for a moment.

“That’s just one of them.”

The three of them just stared them at you silently, prompting you to open the other drawers. More EpiPens.

“Alright,” you shrugged. “That’s a single place.”

Silently, Sam stood up and walked to the drawer closer to himself, opening it and showing the EpiPen.

“Fine,” you decided. “That only means he doesn’t want me to die.”

Your friends rolled their eyes at the same time.

“He sent you cookies twice this month,” Wanda argued. “And started watching Doctor who because of you. _The whole series.”_

“Doctor Who is a fucking classic,” you pointed at her. “And the classic series is the best thing TV has ever had.”

You turned back to your task, drying the plates and putting them in their places.

“Alright,” Natasha walked to stand behind you. “We’re having a party today and you are gonna ask Steve for a dance.”

Your eyes widened.

“Oh, no no no,” you moved away from her. “I don’t… I won’t… I can’t do this.”

. . .

“I can’t do it,” you tried to move away from your friends.

You were completely dressed up, hair and all and Steve was standing on the other side of the run, talking to Bucky about something and sipping on a drink.

“Go on,” Sam insisted. “You look amazing. Put on a smile, swing those hips over there and talk to him and simply ask him for a dance.”

You took a deep breath.

How the hell did you let them convince you to do that?

“No second thoughts,” Wanda patted your shoulder. “Go on.”

You tried to keep a straight face when walking in Steve’s direction, and Bucky smirked when he saw you, elbowing Steve so he could look at you.

“Hey,” you tried to smile at them.

“I’ll go… Check the food. Yeah,” Bucky decided. “Check the food.”

He left before any of you could say anything, and Steve gave you a gentle smile.

“Hello.”

You felt your cheeks warm in response, and your heart raced inside your chest.

“So,” you looked up at him. “I was wondering if you wanted to dance.”


End file.
